


For Your Entertainment

by minkeylover33



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeylover33/pseuds/minkeylover33
Summary: Jonghyun is a pornstar, Key is his roommate, and Minho is just an annoying motherfucker. (JongKey, JongHo, slight!OnKey)





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have 3 chapters (actually, 2 parts and an epilogue).  
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes you might find...

_I’m about to turn up the heat,_

_I’m here for your entertainment._

_(For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert)_

 

**PART I**

 

Jonghyun opened his eyes feeling exhausted, daydreaming about a reality in which he wouldn’t have to get up of his comfy bed so early in the morning to deal with yet another tough day of work. He knew very well he should’ve calculated at least six hours of sleep last night, but that thought had slipped completely out of his mind back then.

If he was to be honest with himself, the boy with platinum hair would admit that his sleepless night had been entirely by his fault; he’d been too careless. It wasn’t like he could avoid the inevitable though...

Maybe he wasn’t really at fault for having someone like Key as his roommate, after all.

Sighing, knowing he had no choice but to get ready for his day, Jonghyun did his best to remove his heavy body from the soft bed, making his way reluctantly to the small kitchen where a black haired boy with feline eyes was already seated by the table, a mug of steaming black coffee between his long, pale fingers. 

“Good morning, Kibum.”

Averting his attention from his drink, Kibum rolled his eyes at him, visibly annoyed. “I’ve already told you to call me Key.”

Jonghyun smiled. He knew how much this bothered him, which was just another reason for him to keep calling the younger by his name. He loved to mess with the boy’s head. “But you know how much I love your name, Bummie…” He retorted with a pout forming on his full lips.

“Annoying me, that’s what you love, Kim Jonghyun.” Key retorted, knowing him perfectly well after almost two years living together.

With a chuckle, the older sat in his usual place by the table, on the chair in front of the other, readily helping himself with some of the coffee he’d prepared. “Well, I can’t say that’s a lie.”

“Idiot.” The dark haired boy retorted, not really angry. Both of them were used to that kind of relationship, based on disrespect, jokes, curses…and sex. They were just great like this.

No, Kibum and Jonghyun weren’t what one could call “boyfriends”. Maybe the best definition was something along the lines of “best friends with benefits”, a relationship completely open and without compromise. They were a form of relief and comfort in each other’s life, and they wouldn’t change that for anything more complicated, that’s for sure. It was the perfect deal.

“A dead idiot.” Jonghyun nagged, shaking his head as he put some strawberry jelly in a toast. “I shouldn’t have let you seduce me that way yesterday, I’m so fucking tired. You knew very well I had to wake up early today, Kibum. You’re the worst friend ever.”

The younger didn’t complain about his name again, he knew it’d always be useless; Key just smiled slightly, arching an eyebrow. “I didn’t hear you complaining yesterday, hyung.” He added the last word in a disrespectful way; he never really called the other like that, unless it was in a sarcastic tone. “Actually, I remember you saying very different things... Moaning very different things.”

Jonghyun limited himself to laugh a little; he couldn’t really deny that statement. Key was the only guy in the world who excited him enough to make him go crazy. After all, he didn’t consider himself gay and had never wanted to be with another man before he met his roommate. “Touché.”

They both smiled at each other and then silently went on with their morning routine, Jonghyun getting ready to go work and Kibum to college.

Jonghyun also used to go to college when they started living together, it was where they had met each other, in one of the large corridors of the modern Arts building of Hongik University; Kibum majoring in Performing Arts while Jonghyun studied Music, his biggest passion.

However, things became difficult along the way, and plans had to change. His parents weren’t willing to support his future choices, and when they found out about his major, they decided to let him completely by himself, forcing Jonghyun to drop college and look for a job if he wanted to have enough money to go back to it someday, or even to pay his own rent and bills.

It wasn’t an easy decision; Jonghyun loved each one of his classes, knew he was in the right path, but it wasn’t like he had another option if he wanted to pursue his dreams again. Jonghyun needed a decent job, one that would allow him to put together some good money in a short period of time, that would put him on track again as quickly as possible.

With no experience or specialization though, it was almost impossible to find a job that gave him enough for all that. No one would pay him more just for his pretty face, and that was something he didn’t take long to figure out.

And that was when Jonghyun found himself taking the job he now had, a job that paid him a lot more than he could possibly win by being a waiter or a cashier at some restaurant downtown, or maybe taking care of children somewhere.

Jonghyun couldn’t say he was proud of his choice. He just knew what he needed to do in order to achieve his goals in life... Even if the shortest route was perhaps also the most degrading and embarrassing one. His parents would feel even more ashamed to have him as their son if they found out.

“Do you know what you’re gonna film today?” Key asked, getting closer to the shorter boy in his room and helping him with his shirt’s buttons.

“Nope.” Jonghyun replied, shaking his head as he followed the other’s hands with his eyes. “But I think I’m not filming anything today. They told me they just want me to go to the office today to discuss a new script. As if one of these videos actually had some kind of complex plot...” He snorted.

“Hmm...” The younger hummed, finishing his task and taking a step back, a grin on his face. “I watched it yesterday...” He confessed, making Jonghyun raise an eyebrow in confusion, waiting for him to explain himself. “Your last video. That’s why I attacked you when you got here... I was horny.” The boy added without any restraint, smiling for the ‘o’ that formed itself on the other’s lips.

“You...watched it?” Jonghyun asked, feeling obviously bothered. “You know I don’t... That I don’t like it when you watch these videos.” He mumbled, averting his eyes from the taller boy.

“There’s nothing in there I haven’t seen you do live, Jjong.” Key retorted, sitting on the shorter boy’s bed behind himself and crossing his legs comfortably. 

Jonghyun snorted. “You know that’s not the reason, Kibum. I’m not proud of what I have to do for the money, and I don’t like you to see me...that anyone sees me...anyone I care about.” The older tried to explain himself for the thousandth time, frustrated.

Key lifted his face to look at him; he knew exactly how Jonghyun felt about that. “Hey... You know I’d never judge you, Jonghyun. You’ve been doing what you need to go back to study and I would never think differently of you because of it. It’s just your job. And let me tell you you’re really good at it... So fucking sexy.” He bit at his lower lip, his eyes fixed on Jonghyun’s. “You have no idea how much I wished for you to come home, how much I wanted you to fuck me against every surface of this apartment, how much I wanted to be that girl in the video and call you oppa...”

Jonghyun suppressed a moan for the younger’s words. “Ugh, Kibum... That’s not the time to tell me those things. Fuck.” He said in a low voice, closing his eyes for a second.

The feline eyed boy laughed, understanding perfectly the effect he had on him. “I know, I know... Look, it won’t be for too long, okay? More three or four months and you’ll have enough money, right? Your pornstar days are numbered.”

Jonghyun growled, unsatisfied. “Please don’t call me that again. And it’s better I go now or I’ll be late for that stupid meeting.”

“Okay okay, you go, sexy thing.” The boy dismissed him with his hands. “See you later.”

Jonghyun nodded and made his way to the room’s door. Before he could get out though, the younger called out to him again, the shorter boy turning his head to look at him above his shoulder. “Hm?”

“You’ll always be my favorite pornstar, baby.”

“I hate you, Kim Kibum.”

And Jonghyun left the apartment, a small smile fixed on his face.

* * *

Jonghyun arrived at the building where the main office of the company was situated twenty minutes late because of the chaotic traffic he hadn’t predicted, and he really expected he wouldn’t be scolded or deducted some money for that fact.

Going directly to the receptionist to announce his arrival, the boy saw her promptly smile in return by hearing his name, as if she had spent hours waiting for him, and after a quick call to her superior’s office, she told him he was expected at the room 1307. Without waiting anymore, Jonghyun made his way with big steps, entering the place to find only an executive director seated behind a seemingly organized long table.

“Kim Jonghyun-ssi! I was waiting for you, please have a sit!” The man, Jonghyun couldn’t really remember his name despite having already met him before, received him with enthusiasm, pointing with one of his hands the place where he should sit.

“Good morning, sir.” Jonghyun greeted him respectfully, bowing before taking his seat. “I’m really sorry I’m late... I wasn’t expecting the traffic at this side of the city and-”

“No, you don’t need to worry about it, Jonghyun-ssi. I won’t even take a lot of your time today, I promise.” The executive, appearing to be around fourty, smiled at him again, clearly wanting Jonghyun to feel more at easy. Jonghyun politely smiled back.

“Why did you call me here, Hyunwoo-ssi?” The boy asked after reading the man’s name in a gold sign on his desk.

Straightening up in his comfortable-looking chair, the older man clasped his hands together on the desk in front of him before looking at the young "actor" in the eyes. “Okay, I’ll go straight to the point here... We have a new script, Jonghyun-ssi, and we’d really love if you accepted to work on it. That’s why I’ve called you here personally.”

Jonghyun was confused by that explanation for his visit. Normally he’d only receive a script on the day of the recording (it wasn’t like he needed to memorize a lot of lines or work in an exceptional acting), and they also didn’t use to consult his opinion about a role before giving it to him. “I don’t get it, sir…” The boy admitted, feeling strangely apprehensive about all that. What was it that made that script so different from the others?

“What is it you don’t get, Jonghyun-ssi?” The executive asked him with his fixed smile on the face, and Jonghyun was starting to get tired of all that apparent insincerity he could sense coming from the older man.

“Well... You don’t usually ask me if I want some job beforehand. Oh, and you also don’t call me here in private just for me to…see the script.” He explained himself, hoping the elder wouldn’t take his comment the wrong way.

“Oh, yes, yes. Well, this is a different script, Jonghyun-ssi, and I’m sure you won’t take a lot to notice its peculiarities as soon as you have it between your hands.” Mr. Park replied, as if that explanation actually made some sense. What could possibly be so different about a porn video script? Violence? Some kind of taboo, maybe? “I thought you could refuse it, and then I wanted to try and convince you personally.”  

“Hm... Okay.” Jonghyun limited himself to answer, not knowing what exactly he was dealing with.

“Okay, let’s not waste time anymore. Here’s the script, Jonghyun-ssi.” The man said, passing him a portfolio, the younger quickly accepting it.

Jonghyun needed less than a minute to understand why he was being called to that place, why he would need some kind of persuasion from an important executive for him to say yes to that proposal. That wasn’t one of the videos he used to make... That was a script for a gay porn video.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t-”

“I know what you’re gonna say.” The man interrupted him before he could go on and decline it at once. “But we’ve been wanting to produce this video for a really long time, and now we have a deal with this actor who’s very famous in this business, and it’s loved by the girls... And even if you’re not with us for a long time, the popularity of your work has been great, Jonghyun-ssi, and the feedback very positive. We receive a lot of comments from girls asking for you in this kind of production...”

“Girls asking me to have sex with another guy?” Jonghyun asked, incredulous. In his mind, that didn’t make a lot of sense.

“Yeah. Maybe you don’t actually know this, but the public of this kind of video is mostly made of females. And it’s not small.” Mr. Park clarified. 

 _Ok, so girls could be sick._ “I’m sorry, Hyunwoo-ssi, I really am... But that was never a part of our deal, that’s not a part of my contract.” Jonghyun stood firm on his decision. It was prejudicial enough to his life in the long run the risk of being recognized for that type of job, he couldn’t make it even worse than it already was. “And I’m not gay.”

For his unshaken expression, the man was probably already expecting that answer. He also didn’t seem about to give up so easily. “You don’t need to be gay, it’s just acting, just your job. And we’re willing to pay you twice for it.” 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened for a second by that last part. They already paid him well enough, and twice of that was, at least, tempting. _Still..._ “I don’t know, sir. I wouldn’t be comfortable with it. Can I at least think about it, or do I have to give an answer right now?”

“Of course, Jonghyun-ssi! You can give us your answer tomorrow and-” A knock on the door cut the director in the middle of his speech, the man averting his eyes from the boy in front of him. “Come on in!”

The office’s door opened and Jonghyun saw a tall, slim man, with big eyes and dark brown hair entering, probably around his own age. Handsome, he couldn’t deny it.

“Minho-ssi! It’s a pleasure to have you here! C’mon, have a seat, please!” The executive greeted him with an even bigger smile, seeming to be more effusive about the new guy’s presence than he was about Jonghyun’s. “Jonghyun-ssi, this is Choi Minho! I was just talking to you about him before, and you guys will have the pleasure to work together-”

“If I accept it.” Jonghyun made sure to remember he wasn’t exactly part of that craziness yet.

“Yes, if you accept it.” He said with a smile, as if that wasn’t even a worry anymore, apparently analyzing the boys in front of him. “Woah... I can even picture how good you’d be together.”

Jonghyun widened his eyes again. What kind of perverted thoughts that man was having about them?! “Hm, nice to meet you... Minho-ssi.” The boy with platinum hair mumbled, only trying to be polite. He wasn’t really enjoying the way Mr. Actor-loved-by-the-girls-and-full-of-experience-in-the-business seemed to be eating him with his gigantic eyes at that moment. “Is there a problem...?”

“Hyunwoo-ssi, I’m sorry but...” The taller boy talked for the first time, returning his eyes to the older man behind of the desk. “Are you sure he’s really...suitable to top me?”

Jonghyun glared at him, scandalized. What kind of question was that? And hey, what was the problem with him?!

“Why the question, Minho-ssi?” The director wanted to know, looking at him with genuine curiosity, acting as if he would take all of his opinions into account.

Minho arched his big eyebrows, as if that wasn’t completely obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes. “I don’t think it’d be a good scene...aesthetically speaking. A guy of his stature trying to dominate me.” He explained himself, seemingly shameless about his words.

By hearing him, Jonghyun got up from his chair with a jump, outraged, glaring at the guy and wishing to kill him with his own hands, if possible. “You know what else wouldn’t be good, Minho-ssi?! Aesthetically speaking? A black eye in the middle of your stupid face!” He spat the words, and the taller boy immediately got up too, glaring right back at him.

“Boys, boys! Please, calm down!” Mr. Park intervened quickly, before they both could start a real fight. He observed them for a few seconds while the men kept glaring at each other, and he couldn’t stop thinking that that tension between the two would make things even better for the cameras...

When Jonghyun finally seemed to calm down and sat down, Minho following suit, the executive spoke again, “Jonghyun-ssi... I’m sure our Minho here didn’t say that in a bad way, it was only an advice, considering the experience he has with this kind of scenes...” He explained, making Jonghyun snort. He says these things about the frog face as if it was something to be proud of, Jonghyun thought. “And maybe he’s right... I haven’t noticed before the...hm, height difference between you two.”

_Ha! Great! Now, he doesn’t just want me to do a gay porn, he also wants me to bottom! To this stupid giraffe! Because of my stature!_

Jonghyun got up again, making his way to the office’s door. “Great. Since you noticed that, you must’ve realized I’m not the guy for this video. I wasn’t really planning on doing it.”

“Jonghyun-ssi, wait! We’ll pay you three times more!” Mr. Park exclaimed before he could leave the room.

Feeling his heart jump on his chest, Jonghyun looked at him again. He was being serious...? That money could be life-saving and...

Noticing the boy’s hesitation, the director smiled again. “I expect your answer tomorrow on set, Jonghyun-ssi.”

“Okay...” Jonghyun mumbled, feeling defeated and corruptible, highly tempted to accept that ridiculous situation.

“See you on set, Jonghyun-ssi.” Choi Minho said stupidly, losing the brilliant chance to remain quiet.

Jonghyun hated every second of that morning.

* * *

Jonghyun couldn’t be any more grateful when he got home to find the boy with feline eyes already there, comfortably seated on the living room’s couch. That meeting had been a disaster, his blood was boiling inside of his veins, and he needed to let out some tension.

He knew exactly the best way to do that.

“Hey, Jjong, that was fast! I thought you’d be out for much longer.” Kibum smiled while the older gave firm steps towards him. “How was your mee-”

His question was abruptly interrupted. In a rude move, Jonghyun pushed him against the back of the couch, sitting on his lap and taking his lips forcefully, in a kiss that made pretty clear he wasn’t exactly interested in talking at that moment.

Key knew him quite well, he knew that could only mean the blonde hadn’t had a very pleasant morning, and even if he wanted to know what exactly had happened that could possibly be so bad, he also knew that wasn’t really the occasion. He knew what Jonghyun needed. “Mm, Jjong...” He whispered in approval, watching the other boy working to open the button of his skinny jeans, Key’s hands wandering between the blonde’s soft hair while he did so.

“Ugh... Why are you using these fucking tight pants today?!” Jonghyun asked, fighting to undo the inconvenient piece of clothing, highly frustrated by his slow progress.

The brunette chuckled, having fun by the other’s deplorable state, his hands now helping him to fulfill his task, going to Jonghyun’s jeans as soon as his own were somewhere in the distance, together with his boxers. “Room. Now. If you’re going to be this wild, it won’t be here on the couch.” Kibum commanded in a firm tone, Jonghyun growling but getting up, pulling him together, legs around his hips while they tried to make their way to one of the rooms without falling. Jonghyun chose his own, only because it was the closest.

“It’s been so long since I last saw you like this... So out of your mind...” Kibum commented casually, laid down on the bed while he felt the older boy’s fingers preparing him for what wouldn’t take long to come, for sure. Apparently he wasn’t in the mood for foreplay. “I like your despair, you know? You could come home like this more frequently. Mmm-”

Jonghyun didn’t bother with an answer, he’d have time for that later. Judging his work done, he positioned his own body above Kibum’s and thrusted into him at once, unceremoniously, feeling the brunette’s tight hole contracting against his hard cock. “K-Key...”

Kibum arched his back, pulling Jonghyun even more against himself, wanting to feel him even deeper, fully. It didn’t matter how many times they’d fuck, Jonghyun never ceased to surprise him, he was always so fucking amazing in bed. “Uh, Jjong, yeah, fuck me... Ah, ah, yeah, fuck me harder...” The taller boy moaned shamelessly, talking non-stop as he was used to do. Jonghyun loved that about him. “Gimme your anger, Jonghyun...”

They kept that way for minutes, Key mumbling obscenities against his ear while Jonghyun thrusted harder and deeper against him, his body on flames, the feeling even more powerful, intensified by the anger he felt.

When the pleasure finally became too much to handle and their orgasms hit them full force, painting their bodies white, Jonghyun collapsed exhausted, getting out of the younger’s body gently before laying down by his side and pull him against his own body, kissing his shoulder lovingly and resting his head against him.

“You’re the best, Kibum...” Jonghyun whispered with a weak smile.

“I know.” The younger said, making his smile immediately grow. “But now... Are you going to tell me what was that all about?”

“Hm... Can we take a nap first?” Jonghyun asked, lifting his head a bit to look at him with his puppy eyes, knowing full well the brunette couldn’t exactly resist them. Or at least Jonghyun liked to fool himself like that.

Kibum laughed at his expression, rolling his eyes with fake irritation. “Okay, okay, but I want to know every single detail when we wake up, you heard me?”

“Deal.” Jonghyun quickly agreed, feeling the unconsciousness take him in just a few minutes, his arm around the younger’s slim hips.

At least in that moment, everything was fine in his world again.

* * *

In the next morning, Jonghyun didn’t know if he was ready to face his decision. All he knew was that it wasn’t one of his best choices in life, and he could come to deeply regret it in the future. But, at least for now, that was the best thing to do.

Getting paid for a video what he’d make with three, Jonghyun could go back to college next month, instead of waiting for months for the beginning of the other semester, and that was a huge relevant factor in his decision. Kibum seemed to agree.

“So, have you made your decision yet?” That was the first thing the younger asked him when Jonghyun entered the kitchen.

“Yeah...” Jonghyun sighed. Knowing what he’d do didn’t make the situation less awkward or terrible. “I’m doing it. I wanna quit this job, I wanna go back to college... It’ll be better this way.”

Kibum nodded, offering him a small comforting smile. “You’re gonna do the right thing, Jjong. And if that jerk Choi Minho annoys you too much or joke with your height again, show him a dwarf can also give a good kick on the balls.”

“Yah, Kibum! What side are you on?” Jonghyun asked with his arms crossed, a pout in his lips.

“You look like a kid doing that.” The brunette shook his head before concentrating on his coffee again. “And I’m always on your side.” He completed casually.

Jonghyun tried to hide a smile, sitting on his chair and mixing some milk and cereals. “I’m...not so confident about being able to do this.” He admitted, entertaining himself with his spoon on the bowl.

“Why do you say that?” Kibum lifted his head to look at him again.

“I... You know I’ve never been with another guy besides you.” He explained, biting his lower lip apprehensively. “And even when we’re together, I don’t usually let you, hm, do the job, hm... You got it.”

“So... What you’re trying to say is that you’re not used to bottom.” The younger said simply.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, grimacing. “I was trying not to put it that way, you know.”

Kibum sighed. “You’ll know what to do, Jjong... At least it won’t be your first time. And look at the bright side, your nervousness will help you with your innocent character.” He added the last part with a chuckle.

“You hate me, Kibum. I get it.” The older boy took a deep breath, getting up from his chair and taking his bowl to the sink, where he left it to be washed in another opportunity. “I’m glad you’re having fun with my disgrace.”

“Please, don’t be a drama queen, Jonghyun.” Kibum retorted, shaking his head. “Oh, and maybe I won’t be here when you’re back, so you don’t need to wait up for me.”

“What? Where are you going?” Jonghyun turned to look at him again, instead of leaving the kitchen as planned. Really? He wouldn’t be there when he’d need him the most...?

“I’m probably going out with Jinki.” He replied with a shrug.

Frowning, Jonghyun asked, “Lee Jinki? That guy from my classes?”

“Yep. I’m probably going to his place after class.” Kibum clarified, finishing his coffee and going to the sink to wash the dishes, no further explanations. Not that they were really necessary.

“Oh.” Jonghyun mumbled stupidly. Maybe he needed to admit that that fact bothered him a little... But it wasn’t like he had any right on what Kibum could or couldn’t do with his life. It was just how they worked. “Okay, I won’t wait for you.” He answered on his way out of the room.

“Hey, Jjong...”

Against his will, the older boy turned to him again, a smiling Kibum entering his line of sight, approaching him with hands still full of foam and placing a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. “Good luck, okay?”

Jonghyun blinked, a bit astonished for a second, before closing the distance between them and touching his lips to Kibum’s again, just because he could. “Thanks, Bummie.”

* * *

When he got to the set that morning, Jonghyun didn’t take long to notice that the director wasn’t really counting on the possibility of him refusing the offer or not showing up at all. Or maybe he was and had some kind of substitute on mind...? Anyway, the fact was: as soon as Jonghyun gave him his affirmative answer, everything looked ready for the recordings to start. Immediately. Jonghyun had kind of expected to win that day off before all the madness would start... But no. There he was, some noona applying all kinds of makeup to his face while the other worked on his hair.

The script was on his hands and he didn’t think it could be any more embarrassing. Everything looked so ridiculous... The girls would really enjoy watching that? Some lines made his face turn red just by imagining himself reading them out loud.

At the other side of the room, he could see stupid Choi Minho with some noonas around him too. He was dressed in more casual clothes today, just a white cotton t-shirt and a simple pair of jeans, but even like that he still managed to look like some magazine model. He was so absolutely hateful.

“Jonghyun-ssi! Minho-ssi! Come here, please!” One of the directors called out to them from the center of the set, where the scenario of a male room was installed, a big bed waiting for them eagerly.

Jonghyun sighed. It was best to get that done with already.

“Boys! I’m so happy to have you here! Let’s give our all to make the best work possible, okay?” The director greeted them with more than necessary enthusiasm. Was everyone that happy on that business? “You must’ve read the script already, so you know about your characters. Jonghyun-ssi,” the man turned to look at him, a bizarre smile on his face. “Our Minho-ssi here is your older brother’s friend. You went to your hyung’s room and caught him receiving a blowjob from Minho. And that kind of freaked you out, since you’re just an innocent boy.”

Jonghyun could only think of how he could say those things so naturally, like he wasn’t being so ridiculous... Ignoring that thought, he just nodded, hearing the man proceed, “When Minho-ssi comes back to your house, your brother isn’t there, but he says he’ll wait for him, and you decide to confront him about what happened. You go to where he is, right here, in your hyung’s room... And that’s the first scene we’re recording. Scene 3. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Both boys replied at the same time, eliciting a new satisfied smile from the extravagant director.

“Great!” The man exclaimed, radiant by seeing them together. “The scenes before this one will be recorded later, when Changmin-ssi, Jonghyun’s hyung, joins us. You guys give scene 3 a last reading and we’ll start in ten!”

Sighing for the thousandth time and preparing himself to go back to the place where he was seated before, Jonghyun had his plans immediately frustrated by hearing Choi Minho call his name, approaching him in quick steps with his stupid long legs. “Hm, Jonghyun-ssi? Wanna rehearse your lines with me?” He asked, looking almost shy for the first time.

Jonghyun arched an eyebrow. “Sorry, but I don’t think I can say any of these things until it’s really necessary.” He replied, making his way to one of the chairs.

Unfortunately for the blonde, Minho decided to follow him. “Nervous, hyung? Afraid you can’t handle it? Maybe I am too big for you...” He commented smugly, seeming to have his confident back on track.

Frowning, Jonghyun lifted his head to glare at him. “Do you listen to the shits you say or...?”

The tall boy laughed, highly amused by the defensive posture of the other. “I can prepare you beforehand, Jonghyun-ssi...” He whispered in a provocative tone, and Jonghyun was sure the boy was making fun of him; he decided he wouldn’t give him the pleasure of an answer to that. Minho didn’t seem discouraged by it. “We can rehearse after the recording, what about that? I’ve heard you’re only being my bottom tomorrow.” He completed with a wink and a stupid smile on his face.

Jonghyun really couldn’t believe what he was listening, it should be impossible for someone to be this absurd. “What’s the matter with you, huh?! Are you interested in me now? What do you win by turning this an even bigger hell than it already is?”

“I just wanna help you to do a good work, hyung.” The taller one answered solemnly, as if he was actually being serious. “We don’t want you with a pained expression on the video, right? I’m only being a professional, is all.”

“You’re an idiot, Choi Minho. And you don’t know the first thing about being a professional.” Jonghyun retorted, feeling even more stressed out by each word that left frog’s face’s mouth. “Thank you very much for being such a lovely person, but I don’t need your help.” He said the last word in a obvious tone of disdain, getting up from his chair and putting some distance between them as quickly as he could.

Choi Minho watched as he walked away, the smile always on his face.

* * *

_“Do you have a problem, Jonghyun-ah? You look nervous.”_

_“I-I...saw you with my hyung yesterday. I saw you...” The boy mumbled, not knowing how to finish his sentence, his cheeks visibly red._

[Jonghyun wanted to die at each word that left his mouth. That was the most stupid script ever. And he absolutely hated to act like an inexperienced shy boy that was as naïve as a ten year old kid.]

_“Oh, so that’s it.” The older one said with a chuckle, like that wasn’t a big deal. “I know you saw us... I saw you too.”_

_“W-What?”_

_“I saw you by the door, Jonghyun-ah..._ _You seemed to be enjoying the show._ _Wide eyes... Frozen on the spot... A hand on your-”_

_“No!”_ _He denied it at once, utterly embarrassed. “I wasn’t enjoying anything, I, I...” The boy tried to justify his actions, just like he was still trying to understand the meaning of all that. “Do you...do you love my brother?”_

_The older boy couldn’t hold his laughter by hearing that, amazed by his dongsaeng’s innocence. Seeing as Jonghyun was still expecting an answer, he said, “No, Jonghyun-ah. Not the way you think, at least. We were just...having some fun.” He finished with a smirk on his face._

_“Having fun...?”_

_“Yep. Didn’t you notice how Changmin-hyung seemed to enjoy what I was doing?”_

_“I-I... Yes.” The boy admitted, remembering the pleasured expression on his hyung’s face, a flashback of the previous day playing on his mind. He really looked like he was having fun. “But I thought...you needed to love someone to do that kind of thing.”_

_Choi Minho laughed again, shaking his head. “Nah... Who told you that?”_

_“C-Changmin-hyung told me...”_

_“Well, that’s not true._ _You don’t really need all that... If you knew the feeling, you wouldn’t want to wait that much.” The older boy explained, watching the dazed expression on his best friend’s little brother’s face. “...You wanna try it, Jjong?”_

_Jonghyun’s eyes got impossibly wide by the question and by the nickname, before he started to blink profusely. “W-what?!”_

_Minho smiled again, one of his hands travelling to caress the right thigh of the boy seated by his side, feeling him stiffen immediately. “I can show you. Do for you the same I did for your hyung...”_

_“N-No... Hyung would be pissed if he knew and-”_

_“This will be our little secret, Jonghyun-ah.” He answered, his hand rising dangerously and touching the boy between his legs, forcing a muffled moan out of him. “He doesn’t need to know.” Choi Minho stated before pushing him to lay on the bed, positioning himself over his body, his gaze fixed on the boy while Jonghyun watched him with curious eyes._

“Okay, cut!” The director screamed, making both boys split up immediately, sitting again on the edge of the bed while Jonghyun put a good distance between them. “Great job, guys! You were so amazing! The whole scene in just one take, very very good!”

 _Great, can I go home now?_ , Jonghyun thought bitterly, feeling highly exposed and humiliated, and that’s because he still had his clothes on.

“Let’s have a five and then we start on the next scene!” The director completed, grinning.

Jonghyun hadn’t really expected to be so lucky.

* * *

Completely naked, and now realizing the real meaning of the word “humiliation” as Choi Minho hovered over his legs, still waiting for the sign to start (and entirely dressed, the lucky bastard), Jonghyun stared at the set’s ceiling, praying to each and every saint he knew for that suffering to be over already. 

Okay, so he was about to receive a blowjob, and from a professional with a lot of experience on the business (Jonghyun thought ironically), and maybe that wasn’t the worst of jobs, but the fact that he was being watched and analyzed was rather embarrassing. And knowing that the motherfucker before him was having the time of his life by his vulnerable state pissed him off even more. 

“Calm down, hyung... I promise not to use my teeth, okay?” Minho said in a jokingly manner, and Jonghyun just rolled his eyes, his attention still fixed on the ceiling. “You’re actually bigger than I thought down here, you know? Your height could have fooled me...”

“Yah! Can’t you shut the fuck up for a minute?!” Jonghyun exclaimed, wishing he could walk away from the younger. Or kill him, whatever was easier.

“But then it wouldn’t be fun, hyung...”

“ _Ugh_.”

The dark haired boy smiled, his eyes never leaving the older boy laid down before him. “You’re cute when you’re pissed. Well, you’re always pissed, so maybe you’re just cute in general.”

Jonghyun growled. “Don’t fucking call me cute.”

“What about sexy...?” He asked, a grin spreading on his face.

Fortunately for Jonghyun (or not), the director finally got back to his place, interrupting the younger and asking him to be prepared to start; Jonghyun didn’t think he could tolerate him much longer without breaking a tooth or two on that attractive face.

“Okay, boys! Ready? Lights, camera, action!”

And in less than five seconds, Choi Minho was finally silent, his mouth performing wonders where it really mattered.

* * *

“But you came so fast, hyung! Oh no, wait, I got it, it was part of your acting, huh? An inexperienced boy wouldn’t have lasted long, you’re right...” Choi Minho spoke with a smug grin, clearly satisfied by his performance that had made Jonghyun cum so embarrassingly quick between his lips. While they both left the set, Jonghyun put on a white robe given by one of the staffs. “You’re really an amazing actor, hyung... I’m so lucky to work with you.”

“And I am so lucky I can go home now.” Jonghyun retorted, hating the younger more than ever for destroying his pride.

“You can’t pretend you didn’t like it, hyung... Your body told me otherwise, your moans-”

“Minho.” Jonghyun stopped walking abruptly, turning around to face him. “Are you always this annoying? Really? With everyone or I’m just special? ‘Cause I’m starting to feel really special here!”

Grinning, the dark haired boy replied, “I don’t know... Maybe you’re special.” And it was so obvious to Jonghyun he wasn’t being serious, a hand on his chin in a fake contemplation of the subject.

“You’re impossible.” Jonghyun sighed, giving up and making his way to the dressing room, where he could get dressed, put his things together and finally go home.

“You really don’t want to rehearse with me for tomorrow, hyung?!” The shorter boy heard Minho asking in a loud voice at some distance, attracting the attention of some of the staffs around.

“In your dreams, Choi Minho!” Jonghyun shouted back.

Having fun, the younger winked at him in a provocative way. “Good night, hyung. See you tomorrow for round two.”

Jonghyun thought it’d be good to sleep and wake up in a week.

* * *

When he got back to his apartment that night, however, Jonghyun noticed maybe his day didn’t have to be considered so bad or lost. Smiling by the bag thrown on the living room’s couch, he knew Kibum hadn’t decide to spend the night out, after all. That information was enough to make his mood get considerably better.

Maybe it was time to start to admit to himself that something was really wrong with his heart; that was the only explanation about the younger boy always being the best part of his day. The part he always looked forward to. But that was a thought for another moment.

Approaching the closed door of the brunette’s room, Jonghyun was about to enter unannounced, wanting to surprise him, when a sound from inside of the room made him freeze. Kibum’s voice... Breathless, sexy... Jonghyun didn’t need to think a lot to understand what was going on.  

So Kibum hadn’t gone to Jinki’s place, but the guy had came to his.

They were right there, together, behind that wooden door...

_“Jinki...”_

Jonghyun felt his blood boiling inside his veins, his hands automatically forming fists. It was stupid, he knew it, but he could feel his heart speeding up inside of his chest. He got the urge to enter that room with a bang and fake innocence, catch them by surprise, and maybe stop what they were doing.

Even in the state he was though, Jonghyun knew he was being irrational. What right did he have to ruin something on the younger’s life? What right did he have to be the only one to have him that way...? If his day had been a nightmare, what right did he have to want Kibum to make everything better? It wasn’t his obligation. Kibum didn’t have the obligation to kiss him, to touch him, to make him feel something was still right about his life...

Idiot, Jonghyun, you’re a fucking idiot.

If the younger could listen to his thoughts at that moment, he’d surely say Jonghyun was being a drama queen. Maybe he was.

Another moan from the room before him made Jonghyun interrupt his mental breakdown, and he quickly found the way to his own room, closing the door behind himself.

Everything about that day was hell. He wished again he could hibernate for a good eternity.

Still capable of listening to the muffled sounds from the other room, Jonghyun pressed a pillow over his head and waited for the exhaustion to take him to unconsciousness as quickly as possible...

He never hated his insomnia as much as in that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? I hope you'll wait for the other parts! :D  
> Also... JongKey or Jongho? Which one do you prefer here? I'd love to know, although the end is already set... lol


	2. Part II

**PART II**

 

“Good morning, Jjong.”

“’Morning...”

Kibum studied the boy before him while Jonghyun sat down to eat his breakfast, obviously not in one of his best mornings. He had big dark circles under his eyes, and must likely hadn’t had a very pleasant experience at work the previous day. “How was your recording yesterday? That Choi guy was still a dick to you?”

“I don’t really want to think about that right now... I still have another entire day with him ahead to survive.” Jonghyun simply replied, his eyes on his bowl of rice and kimchi. He wasn’t sure if that was what was bothering him the most at that moment, but Kibum didn’t need to know. Even so, he still heard his own voice asking, “How was it yesterday...? With Jinki, I mean.”

“Oh.” The younger exclaimed, not expecting him to approach the subject. “I didn’t go to his place, but I invited him to come here instead.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed it.” Jonghyun whispered in a not very friendly tone before he could refrain himself. He hadn’t planned to say it like that... Feeling stupid and regretting it immediately by noticing the surprised expression on the brunette’s face, he added, “Did you, hm, have fun?”

Kibum bit his lower lip, clearly uncomfortable with all those questions. “Yeah, he’s a nice guy.”

Jonghyun chuckled humorlessly. Yes, he seemed to be a nice guy from the noises that was coming from the other room. Trying to hide his discontentment, the older boy attempted to lighten the mood, “Is he better than me?” Jonghyun asked with a smug grin. He knew he wasn’t asking exactly about his personality. Kibum also didn’t need to know he felt insecure about his performances in bed.

Smiling, the dark haired boy put his elbows on the table and leaned slightly forward, getting closer to the older as if he knew just what he was referring to. “Nobody is better than you, hyung.”

Jonghyun really wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe Kibum thought of him this way. But... “You never call me hyung when you’re being serious...” He said in a low voice, more to himself than to him, before getting up to put his bowl in the sink and leave the kitchen.

Astonished by Jonghyun’s atypical behavior, Kibum blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. “What the hell...?”

Something was surely wrong with the shorter boy.

 

♣

 

Jonghyun couldn’t understand what was it he was feeling for his roommate... And that was something that didn’t want to leave his mind while he drove to the set for one more long day of filming.

In what moment exactly things started to change? His feelings started to change...? Haven’t they agreed that the relationship they had as best friends was perfect, without feelings and compromises to care about? Without the possibility of breaking each other’s heart? Both free to be with whoever they wanted? Wasn’t he ruining everything by feeling so possessive towards the younger boy?

Somewhere along the way though, Jonghyun started to like him more than he should... Enjoy his company more than he should, desire him more than he should, want him to himself more than he should...

But what else should he feel if whenever he got home from a stressful day, Kibum would be always there, apt to make everything so much better? With a kiss, with a touch, with a simple contagious dimpled smile...? What else should he feel if every day when he woke up, Kibum was the first one to wish him a good day, to pay him attention, to make him breakfast, to tell him his dreams from the previous night...?

However, what could he possibly do about that discovery? Kibum surely didn’t have a problem with the way things were, if last night wasn’t enough indication that he was willing to meet other people.

Jonghyun had been doing sex with other people all this time? Well, yes... But basically in name of his work, and nothing else. If he were to think about it, he hadn’t had a date with a girl for months, not even an one night stand. He hadn’t even noticed that fact before... It wasn’t something he missed.

...Probably because Kibum filled every single empty spots he could have had during all this time. By his side, Jonghyun didn’t have time to think about being alone or in need of someone.

And all that hadn’t even crossed his mind before.

Figuring out all those emotions was a surprise even to himself, and the epiphanies were exploding on his mind all at once like a runaway train.

But the strongest feeling between all of that chaos though... Jealousy.

Jonghyun suspected his jealousy and that weird feeling of possessiveness were the things that had finally made him understand he didn’t want to share Kibum anymore...

Everything was so frustrating...!

It was frustrating to know he didn’t have the means to change that situation, even more now with another person infiltrated on the younger’s life. He didn’t have that right.

Tightening his hands on the steering wheel, his teeth clenched, Jonghyun growled. “Stupid!” He cried out in the empty car.

Maybe he shouldn’t have taken so long to realize it.

Maybe the best option was to forget.

 

♣

 

_Jonghyun remained frozen by the slightly open door to his hyung’s room, unable from moving. Some minutes ago, he had started to hear some weird noises coming from the second floor and, as the curious boy he was, he decided he needed to investigate._

_What could Changmin-hyung and his best friend be doing upstairs? Were they still studying (what he really doubted, since no one could study in that noisy way), watching some movie, or maybe playing something on PS3...? Yes, probably playing some videogames._

_Fact was: whenever Choi Minho was at his place, Jonghyun couldn’t stop feeling left out. It was like suddenly Changmin didn’t have the minimum need – or will – to pay Jonghyun any attention anymore, or to include him in something, and it bothered him to no end._

_Jonghyun couldn’t really blame him though. It wasn’t Changmin’s fault that his only friend at school was always grounded and couldn’t leave his house to play with him. Dongwoo and his terrible grades and problems with teachers were really a lost case._

_At that moment, however, Jonghyun couldn’t exactly think about all those worries that usually passed through his head. He couldn’t think of anything at all, because what he was seeing before him... His brother, laid down on his bed, wearing only his lifted shirt, and Choi Minho between his legs, his lips going up and down Changmin’s big hard cock, eyes closed, sucking him as if he had the most delicious lollipop in his mouth. And being deliberately noisy by doing so._

_Jonghyun knew he had his eyes fixed on them, and he also felt as if all of the blood in his body had gone down to his dick. What were they... Why... How...?_

_“Mmm, god... Minho-yah-”_

_The boy heard moans leaving Changmin’s lips, and he knew he shouldn’t be there, he should just run away and pretend he hadn’t even witnessed that scene, but... He didn’t exactly want to go away. He wanted to stay. And watch it..._

_Jonghyun wasn’t proud for realizing that, and now his left hand was touching his own semierect cock slowly, his eyes still fixed on that rosy tongue doing visible moves along the length of his brother’s dick, sucking the head, tracing veins, leaving trails of saliva on its way, eliciting more and more throaty moans..._

_Jonghyun was distracted, and he wasn’t sure if he really saw Choi Minho meeting his eyes for a brief moment._

 

♣

 

“Hey, were you being serious yesterday? About rehearsing?”

“What?” Choi Minho turned to face him as if he had grown another head.

“You know what I’m talking about, idiot! Let’s rehearse our next scene!” He exclaimed, trying to hide the feeling of losing his dignity after every word that left his mouth. He needed that... He needed to take some annoying things from his mind, and realize that there were other people in the world. He needed to forget his feelings. Or at least give it a try...

“Hyung... Are you okay? You don’t look really normal-”

“Shut up, okay?!” Jonghyun interrupted him immediately. That wasn’t the moment for frog-face to play the considerate friend. “Or were you just bluffing yesterday? C’mon, Choi Minho, do something!”

Still not understanding the unusual behavior of the older boy, but also giving up of trying, Minho chuckled. “Okay, okay... Someone’s desperate. I didn’t know you wanted me so bad, hyung.” Minho didn’t lose the opportunity to tease him, loving each second of it.

“Ugh, you’re the worst fucking motherfucker!” Jonghyun growled, pushing the younger forcefully against the nearest wall and attacking his lips in a rude kiss, rather clumsy because of his evident despair.

...Minho didn’t take long to push him away.

“Choi Minho, you-!”

“Calm down, okay?” He interrupted quickly. “Not here. Come with me.”

 

♣

 

“A-Ah...”

Jonghyun didn’t want to give the taller boy the satisfaction of knowing he was enjoying each second of that...rehearsal. For a long time, he tried his best to avoid any type of sound to leave his mouth, but maybe he wasn’t so in control of his body as he’d like to say he was anymore.

“So tight, hyung... Have you done this before?” Minho asked, being annoying even as he pressed Jonghyun against the dressing room’s vanity, his fingers preparing the older for what he’d do next.

“Can you just shut up and fu- Aah!”

“Sorry, hyung, I think I didn’t get it.” The dark haired boy whispered against his ear, biting lightly at it, delighted by hearing the deep moan that left Jonghyun’s lips again as he once more touched the right spot with his long and skillful fingers.

“J-jerk...”

With a chuckle, Minho removed his fingers from the platinum haired boy, who grunted in disapproval for the sudden lost. “Relax, baby, I think you’re ready for the main attraction.” He explained smugly, rolling a condom over his already hard member – thanks to an amazing payback of the blowjob from the previous day – and smearing lubricant on it with one of his hands before positioning himself against the tight muscle of his hyung, feeling him stiffen immediately. “Relax...” He repeated in a low voice, his hand now helping him to enter Jonghyun’s tight hole while the other was holding his hips firmly.

Minho heard him whining, obviously feeling some pain. “Seriously, hyung... Have you ever done this before? You’re so...tight. Fuck.” He mumbled out of breath, slowly thrusting into him with certain difficulty until he was fully sheltered inside, stopping his movements and waiting for a signal to go on. A signal he expected wouldn’t take long because the feeling was amazing, hot, and he needed to move. Soon.

“Yeah... Twice.” Jonghyun answered this time when he was able to speak, feeling the other so deep inside his body, like he had never felt anyone before. It was hard to breath. “Move, Minho...”

“Sure?”

The brief nod Jonghyun gave him was all Minho needed to proceed without thinking twice, starting slow but firm movements, speeding up his rhythm bit by bit as he felt the older man relaxing under him.

It wasn’t hard to notice when Jonghyun started to feel pleasure by each one of his thrusts, the moans that escaped his lips were more than enough proof, and Minho needed to admit it was completely sexy and exciting to see him that way, completely submissive, free from his usual pride, beads of sweat descending his arched back, his mouth always open and noisy.

Jonghyun was gorgeous, and Minho was pretty aware of that since the moment he saw him for the first time, since that day when he decided to get on his nerves as his favorite hobby.

“Ummm, h-harder-” Jonghyun asked between moans, Minho obeying readily while biting at his shoulder and pulling him even more against himself, the sensations dominating him in a powerful way, making him lose the steady rhythm he was keeping, thrusting into Jonghyun without any restraints, fucking him into oblivious. “M-Minho...”

Minho growled, feeling incredible, wishing that moment would last, wanting to see the expressions on the shorter boy’s face. “I want to see you.” The younger whispered to explain himself so Jonghyun wouldn’t be furious when he left his body to change positions. But Jonghyun was too lost in his pleasure to understand the meaning behind his words and the connection to the lost of Minho’s big, hard cock inside of him. He seemed ready to murder. “Easy, easy.” Minho said with a chuckle, pulling him by the hips to the couch in the room, sitting on it and pulling Jonghyun to his lap.

Jonghyun didn’t need Minho to tell him what to do next.

“Hyung!” The taller boy cried out when Jonghyun sat himself at once on his large cock, looking impatient to go back to where they were before the interruption. “Oh god, yes.”

Minho soon discovered he had made the best decision ever. Jonghyun was bouncing over him shamelessly as if he couldn’t have enough, his body sweaty, his fierce eyes fixed on his, his hands tightening on Minho’s shoulders forcefully so he could go up and down faster and stronger, deeper, the most hot pleasured expression on his face. Minho pulled him by the neck to kiss him with abandon because he knew swollen, red lips would make his vision even better.

Their moans echoed all over the room, and none of them seemed to know who they belonged anymore.

“Hyung- God, so fucking tight- So good around my cock- I’m so fucking close--”

“Oh yes, yes fuck, fuck me, Minho, fuck- Fucking cum inside me, wanna feel you--”

“Fuck, Jonghyun!  Gonna cum so deep inside you, so hot inside you--”

“Oh yes yes please, Minho, please give it to me—”

Minho flipped them on the couch, now being over his body, the new position perfect to fuck him even faster and deeper as Jonghyun touched himself, moaning non-stop, rambling the most hot things while Minho hit him straight to his prostrate repeatedly, their orgasms easily approaching with full force.

When they both finished up, Minho fucking Jonghyun mercilessly until every single drop of his cum filled him deep, he left the shorter boy’s spent body slowly, leaning forward to lick all of Jonghyun’s cum from his stomach, going up to kiss him lazily while they shared the taste between their mouths.

They remained against each other like that on the couch for a long time, their tongues sensually moving together, waiting for the moment they’d be called out to repeat that same scene, now with a greedy audience and cameras around. This time for real.

And maybe this fact didn’t really bother Jonghyun anymore.

 

♣

 

“What changed your mind, hyung?” Minho decided to ask, both of them now seated on that same couch, completely dressed and ready for the call to restart the recordings. “I’m not complaining or anything though... You were born to be a bottom, so needy.” He added, squeezing the older boy’s thigh to emphasize his words.

“Yah! That’s not true, okay?! I’m not even gay!” Jonghyun quickly defended himself, watching the brunette lift his eyebrows in complete disbelief. “Well, okay, maybe I am bi or something.” He sighed, it wasn’t like he could deny that fact anymore. “But my point is: I can dominate you anytime, Choi Minho.”

“Don’t need to be like that, hyung.” Minho replied with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t care if you wanted to do me.” A wink. “But seriously, tell me, what made you change your mind?” 

Jonghyun sat up straight, his eyes now fixed on his two linked hands on his lap, his lower lip between his lips. “Hm... Maybe I...used you a little?” He admitted, feeling ashamed.

“Oh?”

“Yeah...” Jonghyun mumbled, still avoiding Minho’s gaze. “This morning I found out something... Well, I- I think I fell in love with my roommate. My male roommate.”

Jonghyun waited apprehensively for Minho to make some kind of comment to his confession. The younger seemed to be thinking hard about something, and he wanted to know what was going on in his head. “And you tell me you’re not gay.” The brunette finally said, earning a deathly glare from Jonghyun, which clearly meant something like ‘Really, is that what you have to say to me?’. Laughing, Minho continued, “Okay, okay. Let’s think together. So you found out you’re in love with someone, and then decided it’d be really fucking great to worship my cock and have it buried deep inside of you? To bounce on it like a whore? Oh, and then again: not complaining. Whenever you want, baby.” 

This time, Jonghyun couldn’t stop himself from laughing too. Maybe he was growing used to Minho's weird, perverted sense of humor. “It’s a long story...”

“You’re gonna cum in thirty seconds when we go up there to film, hyung. I have all the time in the world.” Minho retorted playfully.

Jonghyun grunted in exasperation. “I should give you a good kick on the balls, Choi Minho.”

“And then who’s gonna fuck you hard next time you find out you’re in love?”

“...Hate you.”

 

♣

 

“I brought us some things to eat.” Key announced, entering his room with a silver tray on his hands.

“Oh, thank you, Key-ah.” Lee Jinki smiled a little, giving him space to sit on the bed by his side, satisfied about recovering some lost calories. “I, hm, I used your laptop to check my email, I hope you don’t mind.” He informed, pointing to the device already back on its place on the bedside table.

“No problem.” He said, shaking his head with a smile. Seeing the expression on his hyung’s face though, Key noticed something seemed to be off. “Is there something wrong, hyung...?”

The older boy bit at his lower lip apprehensively. “I-I... Sorry, Key, I didn’t want to see it, I swear, but the tab was open and...” Key’s eyes got wide, he immediately knew what the other was referring to. “That was...your roommate, right? In the video?” He asked, seeming to be uneasy and, now that the younger boy started to notice, also a little awake under his pants... Bothered, Key felt his hands form fists instinctively.

“Yeah...” He whispered, not caring about giving any more details to his answer.

“Woah...” Jinki exclaimed, and the feline eyed boy didn’t know what to think of that reaction. Only that it really pissed him off. “Can I ask you a question, Key-ah?”

“...Okay?” Key said in a tone of question, frowning.

“Mm...” The older boy scratched the back of his neck, apparently embarrassed about what he was about to ask. “Do you think he...hm, er- Would accept some money for a night?”

By hearing him, Key’s eyes got impossibly round. He was absolutely mortified. With his blood boiling inside his veins, and storming out of the bed, the boy cried out, “What?!”

Waving his hands nervously, Jinki tried to explain himself as best as he could, “N-no, Key-ah, wait! It's not for me, okay? My friend Taemin, w-we were trying to make him stop studying so much and have some fun and it’s his birthday tomorrow, so-”

“JONGHYUN’S NOT SOME FUCKING WHORE YOU CAN BUY FOR A NIGHT, GOT ME?!” The younger boy finally exploded, furious as he’d never felt before.

Seeming to be scared by the other’s reaction, Jinki quickly got up of the bed too, taking a step to Key’s direction and about to apologize non-stop. “K-Key, I’m sor-”

“GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NOW!”

“Sorry, Key-ah, please, I didn’t mean to-” Jinki tried again, without much success.

Approaching his bed, Key took the older boy’s shirt, and threw it hard against him. “I already told you to leave, Lee Jinki!”

Still feeling completely out of his mind, the dark haired boy watched as Jinki finally made his way to the apartment’s door, the look of clear regret on his face not helping at all to calm down the younger's nerves. “And don’t ever look for me again, got it?!”

...As soon as he left, Kibum felt heavy, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

♣

 

Jonghyun realized that, despite being an asshole in general, Choi Minho could be a good listener. The younger listened patiently while he told him the details about his relationship with Kibum, the reason why he believed he was in love, why he couldn’t do anything about the problem, what he’d listened the previous night, everything.

After his ten long minutes of explanations, Minho concluded in a very concise way, “It’s all your fault for being an idiot.”

...Maybe he was a good listener, but he always screwed things up by opening that big frog’s mouth. Jonghyun sighed. “Seriously? Not that I don’t know that but...why exactly do you say that?”

Crossing his arms, the dark haired boy explained it to him like it was pretty obvious, “You’ve been basically dating him all this time, and just now you realize he is important to you, just when he has another guy between his legs. Do you need any more reasons or is that enough?”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. Knowing that was true didn’t make what Minho said any less annoying. “Okay, so maybe I’m an idiot, but-”

Minho interrupted him. “Even more stupid for coming to use me instead of being man enough to confront him about it.”

Feeling even more guilty, the platinum haired boy averted his eyes from him again. “I... I’m sorry about that-”

“You don’t own me an apology, hyung. I was pretty clear about being available to you.” Minho chose to cut his speech again. “But now, you should stop being a moron and say to him how you feel.”

Jonghyun sighed again. “I’m afraid this will ruin everything, Minho... What if he doesn’t want anything serious with me?” He asked, feeling incredibly insecure, something he wasn’t used to.

The younger seemed to reflect about the subject, one of his hands rubbing his own chin, then he turned a bit and fixed his eyes on the boy by his side. “If he rejects you or it doesn’t work out, there are a lot of other people out there who would be interested in you, hyung. Who would fuck you against the nearest wall in the blink of an eye.” He winked to him and smiled, earning him an amused chuckle from the other boy, who agreed with a nod.

“Thanks, Minho... Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought you were.” Jonghyun said sincerely, a sweet smile appearing on his lips.

Minho shook his head, frowning, and denied it with one of his hands. “Nah... Maybe you’re just special.”

Jonghyun felt his smile grow bigger, and as they both looked at each other in silence for a long time, he thought about how things maybe could have been different if he’d met Minho before, in another time. Maybe he really wasn’t that bad... And, well, he was pretty attractive. And funny. And, god, such a good fuck...

But then they were finally interrupted.

“Minho-ssi, Jonghyun-ssi... They’re waiting for you now.” One of the staffs came to tell them, both boys readily getting up from the couch to follow her to the set.

“Hyung?” Minho stopped him before they could get out of the dressing room, one hand firmly on his wrist. “Good luck with him. And...”

“And...?”

“Since it’ll probably be our last time together, and I intend to enjoy it... Try to last longer up there, okay?”

“YAH!”

Maybe things were too good to be true...

 

♣

 

“Yeobo, I’m home!” Jonghyun exclaimed stupidly when he found the younger boy alone, laid down on his own dark room, illuminated only by the light of his small lampshade. Throwing himself on the bed by his side, Jonghyun pulled him by the hips and smiled. “Good night, Bummie.”

“Good night, Jjong.” He replied with a weak smile.

And Jonghyun knew him well enough to notice when something was wrong. “Hey... Were you crying?” He asked, the worry evident in his voice, one of his hands immediately going to his face, caressing it softly. “What happened...?”

The younger hesitated, unsure about telling him or not. Not knowing how to begin, Kibum simply said, “Jinki.”

“Jinki?” The platinum haired boy asked, surprised. Even though he didn’t know what had happened, he already felt full alert, ready to break that boy’s face if needed. “What did he do to you? What did that asshole did to you, Kibum?!”

“Nothing...” The brunette whispered. “...With me.”

Not understanding what exactly he meant by that, Jonghyun pressed, frowning, “I think I don’t get it.”

Kibum snorted. “Not with me. With you.”

“Huh?”

“...Which apparently is a lot worse.” He added.

Jonghyun looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. He hadn't even talked to that Jinki guy before, not even a good morning in between classes. How could the man have something against him? “He doesn’t even know me, Kibum.”

“Exactly! He doesn’t even know you and thinks he can just assume things about you, that jerk!” The younger cried out, finally raising his voice, suddenly recovering the anger he’d felt before.

“Kibum, for god’s sake, tell me what the fuck happened because I’m not following and you’re not helping at all!” The older boy demanded, tired of trying to put things together on his own.

Jonghyun listened patiently while Kibum told him in details – and with a visibly raised voice at some points – what had happened between him and the other boy in that afternoon, and it was easy to see how offended he seemed to be by the whole thing, probably even more than Jonghyun himself would have felt in the same situation. “I kicked him out without even thinking twice, I couldn’t look at his face without wanting to break it in half.” Key said, finishing his explanation. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this pissed off in my life... He didn’t have the right to assume these kind of things about you, Jjong... No one has.”

Jonghyun smiled by hearing him; he couldn’t deny he felt happy for how much the younger seemed to worry, how willing Key was to defend him. He felt special. “Bummie...”

“Why are you smiling, idiot? Did you understand anything I just said to you? Because I don’t think you did.” Kibum snorted, feeling like he’d explained all that to the wind. Wouldn’t Jonghyun be angry, insulted? Wouldn’t he defend himself?

“I got it.” Jonghyun chuckled by his irritable behavior, his hand moving up and down on the younger’s arm. “But I knew I could receive these kind of comments when I accepted this job, I knew I could be judged, and I don’t care about the idea people have of me. It’s your opinion I care about, Kibum, not his. Not anyone else’s.” He finished, leaning forward to kiss his lips briefly for a second. “Thanks for defending me though...”

Averting his eyes for the intensity of the look on Jonghyun’s eyes, and feeling his cheeks getting hot, Kibum murmured, “...You would’ve done the same for me.”

“Yes.” He smiled again. “I would’ve.” _I would’ve done this and so much more for you_ , Jonghyun thought to himself.

During the moment of silence that followed between them, the brunette peacefully wrapped in one of his arms, Jonghyun started to think about the words Minho had said to him earlier, about how he needed to confess his feelings to the boy by his side. It was easy to imagine himself doing that, but it was another thing entirely to force his mouth to move and form the necessary words. It was as if something stopped him every time he judged himself ready, and then his speech would get caught on his throat again. He just didn’t know where to begin.

“...I had sex with Minho today.” The words resonated in the room when Jonghyun finally opened his mouth, and he felt the younger stiffen against him, moving his body a little to look at Jonghyun in the eyes.

Kibum was frowning as if he wondered why Jonghyun had decided to say that to him all of a sudden. “So you two...did the scene? How was it?”

To say he felt guilty was an understatement. Jonghyun knew he didn’t have the obligation to be faithful to Key, but he still felt the worst of people for having betrayed his own feelings that way, for being such a coward.  “I didn’t mean during the filming...”

“Oh.” Kibum blinked, then nodded in understanding as if it wasn’t a big deal, and Jonghyun couldn’t deny he felt a little hurt by that reaction. “I thought you weren’t gay.” He added.

They were silent again, Jonghyun noticing Key didn’t have anything more to say to that. “...It was because of you.”

That statement made Kibum immediately get away from him, the younger facing Jonghyun in a mix of confusion and indignation. “What?!”

Jonghyun sighed, straightening himself on the bed and fixing his eyes on the ceiling. “I heard you with Jinki yesterday. I... I got  jealous, okay?”

Kibum’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ by hearing him, and he tried his best to process that information and make some sense of it, but then he gave up and asked, “You got jealous...of me?”

With his eyes going back to the younger again, the boy seated on his own legs and watching him with slightly round eyes, Jonghyun was able to notice the look of clear confusion on his face. Getting up to sit before Key and look at him in the eye, he started, “I’m sorry, Kibum... I know I don’t have the right to feel like this about you, I know we agreed to an open, friendly relationship, and I’m not complaining but... I can’t avoid it anymore... I really want you to be mine.” He admitted, feeling some weight being taken off from his shoulders by being finally able to say those words out loud.

“Jjong...” Kibum whispered, stunned.

“Please, listen to me, Kibum.” He decided to keep going, to tell him everything now that he’d started. “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know when I started to feel something different for you, but I was an idiot and I only realized that when I saw you with another person, when I realized I could lose you... Even Minho said that to me, you know? That I’m an idiot. He told me I’m an idiot for going to him instead of confront you about it, and I hate to know he was right. Still... I don’t want to force you to treat me differently because of this, because I know we agreed-”

“Jonghyun, shut up, you said that already!” Kibum interrupted him rudely, making the older blink profusely, astonished. “And Minho was right, you really are an idiot.”

“Kibum, I’m sorry, I-”

“Kim Jonghyun, you apologize to me again, I cut your tongue off!” The feline eyed boy threatened him, seeming to be pretty serious about his words. Jonghyun swallowed. “Now you listen to me, okay?”

Jonghyun nodded, obviously insecure, and waited for what the brunette would have to say. “You’re the world’s biggest idiot.” Kibum took a deep breath before opening a small smile that confused the other boy. “You’re an idiot for being so blind, seriously. And here I thought I couldn’t have been any more obvious about my feelings for you. I’ve never tried to hide it, Jonghyun!”

“Wait... W-What?” Jonghyun stuttered, caught off guard. What was he trying to say...? “But, but... If you...felt something for me? Then why didn’t you tell me?” 

Kibum snorted again, rolling his eyes and wanting to slap the shorter boy for being so fucking slow. “I’ve never tried anything because I agreed with you there’d never be anything more between us, because I was sure you’d never want anything different! It was you who proposed that stupid deal, in case you don’t remember! Oh, and of fucking course: you’re always pointing out how obviously not gay you are! How could I imagine you’d possibly want something with me someday? That you’d want to be seen with me? That you might...feel something for me?! I always thought you already knew how I feel, Jonghyun... And I was more than willing to move on. But, apparently, you really are an idiot.”

Jonghyun watched him in silence, his mouth slightly open while he tried to rethink all his interactions with Key and realize if that was really so evident. Had he been so oblivious...? “Does that mean...you like me?”

“Oh god, what did I do to deserve this?” Kibum whined dramatically, throwing himself on his stomach on the bed before rolling around to look at the older boy again. Jonghyun looked like a lost puppy. “I think I’ll have to explain it to you with apples... Can you bring me the fruit basket from the kitchen?”

“Yah! Kibum, I’m not a kid!” Jonghyun nagged, crossing his arms and pouting.

Kibum laughed, having fun with the situation. “But you do look like one. And the height is about the same too.”

Shocked, Jonghyun decided to play the offended. “I take back everything I said, okay? I hate you, you go back to your beloved Jinki! And tell him I can make this Taemin guy happy for fifty bucks.”

After hearing his words, Kibum laughed really hard, his whole body writhing while he rolled on the bed, unable to contain himself. “Fifty bucks?! I didn’t know you were such a cheap little whore, Jonghyun!” Laughs and more laughs.

“Ugh.”

The brunette kept laughing, observing the priceless expression on the other’s face. “You silly... Come here.” Key whispered slowly.

“No, I’m going to my room.” Jonghyun retorted, still pretending to be insulted.

“But I have fifty bucks...”

Jonghyun glared at him, shaking his head. “I must've fallen from bed at night and hit my head really hard to fall for someone like you.” Jonghyun whined before looking at the younger again just to find Key watching him fixedly, seemingly frozen. “What?”

Jonghyun was so slow he didn’t even realize what he’d said. With his expression softening completely, Kibum lifted himself to approach the shorter boy, pulling him by the shirt and forcing him to lay down over his body. Then, the brunette bridged the distance between them and put his lips to Jonghyun’s, the kiss gentler than the ones they were used to share, slower and passionate.

“I love you, you idiot.” He whispered against his lips, feeling Jonghyun tremble against him. “Not from yesterday or last week.”

Kibum could feel his heart beating hard against his chest by the way Jonghyun was looking at him at that moment, so close, contemplating him in silence and admiration, one of his hands never leaving Kibum’s face, caressing him gently while his other arm supported the weight of his own body, preventing him to lay down completely over the brunette. “Kibum...”

“You’re not crying on me, right?” Kibum asked, knowing how sensitive Jonghyun could be, noticing the emotions on his face and the way he’d just said his name.

“Maybe?” Jonghyun asked with a chuckle, and the taller boy could see his eyes were a little wet already.

Shaking his head, Kibum laughed a little, joining their mouths again, just brushing his lips slowly against Jonghyun’s. “You’re such a baby, Jjong.” He whispered lovingly.

Jonghyun smiled. “Yeah... You’ll have to take care of me.” He retorted, pulling the younger’s lower lip between his teeth before accommodating himself again by his side in the bed.

Kibum snorted, both of them turning on their sides to look at each other. “And haven’t I done just that for almost two years now?”

Jonghyun laughed and nodded, a hand making his way to Kibum’s hips, resting there. “You could say I’ve been a lucky baby.” He agreed and they laughed for the stupidity, their eyes always glued on each other, the smiles always fixed on their faces. At that moment, they felt light.               

“Then... We’re boyfriends now?” Kibum wanted to know, biting at his lower lip apprehensively, feeling Jonghyun’s hands going up and down on his hips under the thin material of his shirt.

“No...” Jonghyun murmured, watching the brunette’s eyes get immediately round, one of Key’s hands forcing his away from his body.

Outraged, Kibum glared at him, about to push him hard on the floor. “What do you mean ‘no’?! Don’t you have love for your life anymore?”

With a chuckle, Jonghyun took his hand to Key’s hips again. “What I meant to say is... I want to wait until I can finally quit this job. You know I’m close to that now, and I don’t want you to be mine while I can’t be completely faithful to you, even if just because of work. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Okay... I understand.” Kibum calmed down with a sigh, not entirely satisfied with the situation, but knowing he could wait a little more. “But if you make me wait one day more than necessary, Kim Jonghyun, you’ll meet my fury.” He threatened again, pretending to be angry at him.

“You’ve been too violent, Bummie.” Jonghyun laughed, pulling him closer and placing kisses to his neck. “But I promise you: as soon as this all passes, I’ll take you to the movies, then to a good restaurant, I’ll open the door of my car to you and we’ll make love inside of it... Then I’ll ask you to date me.” He explained, a smug smile on his face, making Kibum roll his eyes.

“You think I’m that easy? I’m not letting you fuck me inside of your car before you ask me to make it official.” Kibum retorted, showing him his tongue childishly.

Jonghyun arched his eyebrows to him. “You say that like we haven’t done this already...?” He said laughing, before correcting him, “And I didn’t say I’d fuck you inside of my car. I said I’ll make love to you. I was trying to be romantic, you know.”

“Cheesy.”

“You know I am, and you love me anyway.” Jonghyun smiled, holding the younger’s face with one of his hands before kissing him again, his tongue finding its way easily to his mouth, deepening the kiss, the atmosphere getting hotter in a matter of seconds. “Make love to me.” Jonghyun whispered hoarsely against his lips, Kibum letting out an involuntary moan.

Instead of agreeing though, Kibum pulled him away. “No.”

“No?! Don’t you have love for your life anymore?!” Jonghyun threw the brunette’s question against him, his face frowned in fake irritation and outrage.

“No.” The feline eyed boy repeated with conviction, turning himself to the other side of the bed. “This is your punishment for having sex with Minho today.”

“What?! Kibummmm...” Jonghyun whined, hugging him for behind and going back to kiss at his neck. “You’re not being serious.”

“Good night, hyung.”

“Don’t call me hyung!”

“Good night, Jonghyun.”

“Kibum, I love you!”

“Say that to Minho.”

“Aish, you’re the worst!”

“And you love me anyway.”

Jonghyun didn’t insist again, he knew they’d have a lot of time to be together from then on, and now he was sure he wouldn’t have to share Key with anyone else anymore. He knew things would be even better in the future. He could handle some days of punishment.

“Good night, Bummie.” He whispered lovingly, placing a last long kiss on the younger’s shoulder, feeling Key recline more comfortably against his body. A smile spread itself on Jonghyun’s face while he watched the other boy fall into unconsciousness and then sleep peacefully like an angel in his arms.

He never loved his insomnia as much as in that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... So what do you guys think? :D
> 
> I'm sorry for all my Jongho fellows, but let me share something... Jongho and Jongkey are my OTPs, so this hurts me just as much as it hurts you guys. LOL  
> When I first had this idea, this story was going to have Jongho together in the end, and Kibum was merely a secondary character... But then I wrote the first Jongkey scene and everything changed in my mind, I really loved their dynamics, so this happened.   
> I hope you guys like it anyway. Just as Jonghyun said, Minho would've also been perfect to him... They just didn't meet at the right time T^T  
> ...So, I'M SORRY MINHO, and I hope you enjoyed the hot sex with Jonghyun I gave you (I know I would've)! LOL  
> And isn't the Jongkey really sweet? Awwwn~ <3
> 
> That's it, thank you for reading! :')  
> About the epilogue: it's reeeeeally short, more like a drabble, so please don't expect too much~. I won't take long to post it either.
> 
> And then again: I first wrote this in portuguese and then translated to english, so I hope you won't find a lot of mistakes and awkward constructions T^T If you do, I'm sorry~! Feel free to tell me if you want!
> 
> Thank you all again, and please let me know your thoughts on it, your fav parts etc.! Bye~


	3. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 

“...I wanna make a video with you.”

Jonghyun froze by the door of his boyfriend’s room, receiving those unexpected words as reception after a long, hard day at college and work. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kibum, seated against the headboard of his bed, rolled his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. “You heard me, Jonghyun. I wanna have a video with you.”

Past the initial shock, Jonghyun approached him, sitting at the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on the brunette. Key seemed to be really firm on his decision. “Can I know where this idea came from?” The platinum haired boy asked, arching his eyebrows to him.

“Well, everybody has a video having sex with you. I don’t.” He answered simply.

After hearing that explanation, Jonghyun couldn’t contain the laughter that escaped his lips, facing the boy before him as if he had completely lost his mind. “You can’t be serious.” He said, laughing some more and getting up again.

“Yah! _Pabo_! We’re making a video together or you can just forget I accepted to be your boyfriend!” The younger threatened, glaring at him as if he’d never been more serious in his life.

Jonghyun took a deep breath, knowing the other boy wouldn’t forget about that idea so easily. “Bummie... You really won’t let me forget those last few months? I’m back to college, I have a new job at the café, but you don’t seem to let that go.”

“Jjong...” A pout formed itself on Kibum’s rosy lips, the boy prepared to play dirty if needed. “Please.” He begged, also leaving the bed to get closer to the shorter boy, taking one of his hands to Jonghyun’s soft hair, caressing it softly. “Stupid Minho kept telling me he has proof of having fucked you senseless, he’s such a fucking jerk!”

The older boy took his hands to his own face, shaking his head. “I should have known this had something to do with Minho. I still can’t believe you two met...” He sighed.

Key snorted. “How couldn’t I if he’s with you all the time? If he now plays your friend? You know how fucking annoying he is, he says these things just to piss me off! Also, it’s pretty obvious to me he’s head over heels for you, you know.” He explained, making Jonghyun sigh again. He knew Key felt a little jealous of Minho, and he actually had a reason to be, considering those past events and how Minho now seemed to be almost everywhere. Before Jonghyun could say something to that though, Kibum proceed, “I know he’s just fucking with me, okay? I know he’ll respect our relationship, but... I can’t stop thinking about it, love. I want to have something like that with you too.”

“You don’t have to call me love just to make me agree to it.” Jonghyun retorted, picking up one of his boxers from a drawer and making his way out of the room. “I’ll take a shower now.”

Kibum sighed, defeated. But that surely wouldn’t be his last try.

...And he knew pretty well Jonghyun would give in to him in the end. He always did.

And Kibum would make sure Choi Minho watched it firsthand. Popcorn included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Thank you so much to anyone who read it~  
> I hope y'all liked it, and feel free now to imagine your own scenarios, since it's not a completely closed end. LOL 
> 
> Please, leave me your comments and let me know what you think, you'll make me really happy! :D See y'all next time~! <3


End file.
